The invention relates to reed valve assemblies, and more particularly to reed valve assemblies used in two-cycle internal combustion engines.
Such reed valve assemblies typically include a reed plate, a reed valve and a reed valve stop all sandwiched together by a screw. Typically, the reed plate is made of aluminum, and the reed valve is made of steel. In prior reed valve assemblies, failure of the reed valve due to fatigue from striking the reed plate has been slowed by molding rubber or another soft, resilient material onto the reed plate. The rubber cushions the reed valve as it strikes the reed plate. Such a construction requires expensive molds and precision castings of reed plates.
Attention is directed to the following U.S patents which disclose valve assemblies:
______________________________________ Meyer 351,121 O'Neil 502,750 Dalen 1,011,922 Wickert, Jr. 1,216,528 Gunn, et al. 1,424,094 Borneman 3,276,530 Oakes 3,905,391 Partridge, et al. 4,079,751 Kondo, et al. 4,257,458 Stephenson 3,286,728 ______________________________________